The Pathetic Attempts of DTent to Woo Me
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: There was a long silence, of which Tara was the first to break."I take jail, your honour." There was a gasp from her mother. I looked at Tara, then back at my parents, then at Tara's mother, and I knew what I had to do. "I take Camp, your honour."
1. Jailed

The Pathetic Attempts of D-Tent to Woo Me

_Chapter 1: Jailed_

I did say I didn't do anything, but they didn't listen. As the jury gave their verdict, I could practically see the grey bars in front of me. Yep, I was gonna be a jailbird. Or worse, in a mental ward. Whatever. I didn't deserve it, anyhow.

See, what I did wasn't my fault. Not technically. It was more Tara's fault than mine.

"_Run, run!" she yelled as we escaped down the alley, "Dammit, Madison, run!"_

My name is Madison Blake, and Stupidity is my middle name.

"_I. . . can't. . . go. . . any. . . further. . ." I panted, stopping to catch my breath._

"_C'mon, Maddie, run! They're right behind us!"_

"_I. . . told you. . . I can't!"_

Seriously, though, how flipping _stupid _was I to go through with this plan. It was bound to fail, I should have known that for sure. But I hadn't thought that it was a problem.

"_Please," she stopped running and started to jog, "Please, Maddie, for me. . ."_

I couldn't resist those eyes. I swore I'd try, but try as I might, they had me captured and already in their steely grip.

"_Okay. But only because it's you," Tara grabbed my hand and we ran together, before ducking behind some barrels at the end of the alley. _

"_Good job, Mad!" Tara congratulated me in a whisper._

"_It was all you!" I grinned, but our celebrations were cut short by the steely grip of a police officer on my arm. Next thing we knew, we were locked up in a police car._

I enjoyed the thrill of the chase as much as anyone would. I never imagined it would have to end as soon as it did.

"_Not guilty, your honour," Tara had said, and I followed her lead._

"_Yeah, we're not guilty."_

But as the judge slammed his gavel onto the hard wood, we knew we had lost.

"The jury finds the defendants. . . GUILTY!"

Behind me, I could hear the sobs of my mother.

"Don't cry, Maddi, don't cry," I whispered to myself, but it was no use, I broke down in tears. Tara was stronger than me, though.

"What is our punishment?" she said, her voice shaking a bit.

"You can choose between either jail or Camp Green Lake," the judge ruled.

"What's Camp Green Lake, your honour?" My father asked.

"It's a camp, usually only for boys, but they have asked me if I can send a teenage girl to test whether it would be suitable to open up for females too."

There was a long silence, of which Tara was the first to break.

"I take jail, your honour." There was a gasp from her mother. I looked at Tara, then back at my parents, then at Tara's mother, and I knew what I had to do.

"I take Camp, your honour."

Tara frowned and nudged me.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, "Take jail!"

"No," I whispered back at her, "I take Camp, and that's that.

"But-" Tara began, but was cut off by the judge.

"Very well. Miss Blake shall leave for camp in the morning," he motioned for the guards to take off my handcuffs, then looked at Tara, "Miss Cameron shall serve five years in a young offenders institute." Tara was grabbed roughly by the guards and taken to her cell, but not before she yelled, "MADDI!"

And I whispered, "Tara."


	2. New Arrival

_Chapter 2: New Arrival_

So, here I am, on a _stupid_ bus on my way to a _stupid _camp without my _stupid_ best friend who is locked up in a _stupid_ jail. Life's _great_ for me. Sarcasm, of course.

I miss Tara already. We've known each other for only a few years, but before her I was a bit of a loner, and now I'm back where I started out. Lonersville: Population, me.

I begin to hum, just randomly. Just to keep me occupied. Just to stop me worrying. Doesn't work.

The bus stops abruptly and my face finds itself embedded in the seat in front of me.

"Fresh meat!" someone calls. I frown. Do they know I'm a girl? Or do they just call everyone 'fresh meat'?

I step off the bus and into an oven.

"Gah! So hot!" I moan.

"A. . . girl?" someone in an orange jumpsuit runs past, yelling, "IT'S A GIRL! I MUST BE CRAZY!" Yes, you just might be.

"This way, missy," I'm yanked by the arm into a cool office. Sitting at the desk is a cowboy, with his feet on the desk. He spits something into the bin by the desk.

"Gross," I mutter. He looks up from the paper he's studying.

"Madison Blake?"

"Yes," I didn't want to be too cheeky to him; he looked dangerous, and that gun in his belt looked ready to shoot me at any false move.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake. My name is Mr Sir," I tried to stop myself sniggering, "You think that's funny, girl?"

"N-no, Mr Sir," I tried to keep a straight face.

"Good. Now, everyday, you will dig one hole, five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. Follow me."

He got up from his desk and I followed him to a shed-like building. He got some things off of the shelves and threw them at me.

"Put these on," I couldn't help noticing the perverted-looking boy smirking at me from the other side of the room.

"Erm, can he leave?" I asked, trembling slightly.

"Aw, come on babe," the boy winked at me. I shivered.

"You heard the lady, Ed. Turn away."

"Fine. . ." the boy grumbled, but turned around with Mr Sir. I made sure they weren't looking, then stripped down and got into my jumpsuit. I tied the sleeves around my waist.

"Done, Mr Sir."

"Good. Now, you have one jumpsuit for work and one for relaxation. Laundry is every three days, then your relaxation clothes become your work clothes. You will be in D-Tent. Mr Pendanski is your counsellor."

A ridiculous looking man bounded in. He had knee socks up to his chin and a stupid floppy hat. His nose was covered in either baby powder or sunscreen.

"Madison Blake, you may have done some bad things in your life. . ."

"Tell me about it," I snorted. Hanging out with Tara had given me a whole new sarcastic personality, and I would always talk back at anyone who questioned me. It was my way of telling people 'Get out my way, or else my friend with pound you into dust.'

". . . but, that doesn't mean you are a bad person. I respect you, Madison," he said in his horrible, nasally voice, "Follow me."

Mr Pendanski lead me to an ugly green tent.

"Boys, I have your new campmate right here!"

"Aw, Mom, we don't need no new campmates," a voice from inside groaned.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like this one."

"Naw, mom. Take him somewhere else."

"Fine, then I'll just take Madison to another tent."

"Madison?" The tent opened, and I was instantly met with seven pairs of eyes staring at me.

Camp was going to be hard.


End file.
